Días de invierno
by DraculaN666
Summary: Y realmente el castaño no esperaba nada a cambio. Ni un "tú a mi también" ni palabras conciliadoras como "A ver… cómo te explico que… no" o cosas como esas, pero cinco largos minutos de incómodo silencio, con un frío congela culos y un Heero perpetuamente imperturbable le tenían al borde del colapso nervioso. Tarde se dio cuenta Duo de ese lado cobarde que desconocía en sí mismo


Fanfic de un fandom cuyo anime no he visto nunca ¡Já! Así de ruda soy chingao.

Fue escrito para la convocatoria de la página de fb GundamWing YAOI

Con la temática de Invierno... pero aquí es verano la puta madre, con este calor pensar en cosas frías es lo que menos pueod hacer... pero en fin, se hizo lo que se pudo y, como siempre, yo haciendo las cosas un día antes, jo.

En fin, nada más que agregar, sólo decir que Gundam Wing no me pertenece, es de Sunrise, TV Asahi y gente de dinero que no soy yo porque yo ni trabajo tengo.

Sólo soy una looser con mucho tiempo libre :'v

* * *

**1**

Sucedió en invierno. Lo recuerda bien porque la nieve cubría el piso con su manto blanco y etéreo. También, quizás, porque hacía un frío de los cojones.

Como fuera, sucedió porque así lo quiso. Porque ya no podía estar más tiempo callando las cosas. Porque a él le gusta exteriorizar cada uno de sus sentimientos y Duo no sería Duo si se queda callado algo que siente en las entrañas con una fuerza quemante y devastadora.

Así que se presentó frente a Heero, con su cabello enmarañado y sus ojos indiferentes de siempre.

—Me gustas —soltó sin demasiadas ceremonias.

Porque era un _me gustas_ englobando sensaciones demasiado complicadas para buscar otra forma de expresarlo. Porque dentro de Duo las cosas eran más como "_te amo, te quiero, así de frío y amargado, con tu cara de mal follado que yo podría mejorar, con todo y ese palo que seguro traes metido en el culo. Te amo aunque creo que te odio un poco, pero sé que también me odias y, en el fondo, me aprecias, pero yo te amo joder"._ Pero tuvo que englobar eso en un _me gustas_ porque tampoco se trataba de espantar al chico.

Y realmente el castaño no esperaba nada a cambio. Ni un _"tú a mi también"_ ni palabras conciliadoras como _"A ver… cómo te explico que… no" _o cosas como esas, pero cinco largos minutos de incómodo silencio, con un frío congela culos y un Heero perpetuamente imperturbable con esa mirada de _"Soy demasiado genial para lucir sorprendido… o como para lucir cualquier otra emoción"_ le tenían al borde del colapso nervioso.

Duo puede ser demasiadas cosas a los ojos del mundo, un fastidio, un bromista, un hablador, un temerario, todo según el cristal con el que se mira –o a que piloto le preguntas- pero no es un cobarde. No señor, no es ningún cobarde. Nunca en su vida se ha arrepentido de ninguna acción ni ha tenido un miedo atroz que le perforara el alma como para querer salir corriendo.

No hasta ese momento al menos.

—Sólo quería decir eso, nos vemos —dijo atropelladamente después de lo que le parecieron horas y porque, aunque hubiera una respuesta a su confesión, no quería escucharla.

Así que se marchó del lugar. Se separó de todos los chicos porque cada uno debía seguir con su vida. Y aunque realmente no quería saber nada al respecto, Duo se enteró que Heero trabajaría para Relena como su guardaespaldas, lo que quizás detonó en esa vergonzosa declaración que, aunque no llevaba a nada, era un paso para intentar quitarse la espinita del corazón.

**2**

Era primavera. Lo recuerda porque el sol brillaba demasiado, los pájaros cantaban exageradamente alegres y la gente parecía demasiado alegre y vivaz como para caber en sus propios cuerpos. Eso y porque la nariz se le congestionaba a cada hora por el jodido polen.

No se puede decir que su reencuentro fuera algo especialmente romántico y memorable. En realidad fue corto, abrupto y sin ceremonias. Heero estaba trabajando, haciendo de niñera de una mocosa que a la primera oportunidad se colgaba de su brazo, y Duo vagabundeaba por la ciudad porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su vida ese día.

Las miradas de ambos chocaron brevemente. El azul cobalto de Heero siempre tranquilo como las aguas en calma de mar y los violáceos iris de Duo, menos chispeantes y vivaces que antaño. Fue sólo un par de segundos que al castaño se le antojaron horas, aunque el encanto terminó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, cuando Relena demandó la atención de su guardaespaldas para vete-a-saber-tú-qué-razón. Breve lapso de tiempo que Duo aprovecho para perderse entre la multitud de gente de la ciudad e intentar seguir con su vida, otra vez, con una herida nuevamente abierta.

**3**

Duo sabía ocasionalmente de Heero por las noticias –que eran sobre Relena, en realidad- porque aparecía brevemente siempre acompañando a la chica, con el mismo rostro imperturbable. Entonces el chico apagaba el televisor o incendiaba el periódico que estuviera leyendo –siempre iniciando el fuego por la cara de la chica- según fuera el caso.

Sabía que su comportamiento era tonto e infantil. Que habían pasado meses y que debería, de verdad, intentar seguir con su vida como siempre pregonaba. Pero era realmente difícil llevar todo eso a la práctica cuando la razón de sus desvelos y de su comportamiento de niña de secundaria no hacía más que aparecer en cada esquina.

Alguien una vez le había hablado del karma y, de pronto, Duo se sintió una muy mala persona para que tanta mala suerte se conjurara en su persona.

**4**

En aquella ocasión era verano. Lo recuerda porque había más gente de lo habitual por las calles, con ropa ligerita y los anuncios abusando de efectos acuáticos inundaban –casi literalmente- todo el lugar. Eso y porque hacía un calor de la mierda que no se antojaba ni moverte para ir a comer algo.

Pero a Duo sinceramente le deprimía la idea de estar encerrado en casa, aunque fuera por el maldito calor. No veía tanto la televisión, en un intento desesperado por no ver más el rostro de Heero por casualidad, así que vestido con ropa holgada y fresca, atando bien su trenza, que a veces y por los delirios del verano le daban ganas de cortarse, salió rumbo a ningún lugar.

Un parque con árboles frondosos que proporcionaran buena sombra y un enorme helado de chocolate fueron la idea que le sedujeron de inmediato. Aunque de pronto se vio caminando por la ciudad, pasando por la plaza donde la gente se aglomeraba junto a la fuente, refrescándose con los chorros que caían sobre ellos. Con un cambio de planes, donde no había árboles frondosos, sino edificios de estilos modernos y la sombra siendo proporcionado por un techo sintético, Duo se relajó en una banca cualquiera, viendo el ir y venir de la gente que alegre recorría el lugar.

Unos cuantos gritos que sonaban a fanáticos histéricos rompió su pequeña burbuja apacible, y Duo volvió a pensar en su mal karma y en que, quizás, debería hacerse una limpiar porque, de verdad, de verdad, _de verdad_, tanta mala suerte no era posible de ninguna forma.

Relena, en su papel de "soy una persona normal y salgo a pasear para tomar una nieve con cuatro guardaespaldas", sonreía ante las personas mientras el siempre estoico Heero Yuy, enfundado en un traje negro que se amoldaba a su cuerpo de una forma que debería ser ilegal o venerada, se mantenía muy cerca de ella, atento a cualquier detalle.

Y aunque Duo se sabía a varios metros de ellos, lejos de su foco de visión y, de verdad, ¿cómo iba a ser posible que le vieran?, se escabulló lentamente por un costado, intentando retirarse y pensando cosas desagradables para intentar bajar la erección que el siempre bien formado y apetecible cuerpo de Heero le provocaba. Pero Duo es Duo y parece que a eso se le debe añadir una pequeña dosis de mala suerte, porque como si de un radar se tratara, de pronto los ojos azules del otro estaban sobre su persona, a varios metros de distancia. Aun así el castaño los sentía clavados en su cuerpo, analizándolo y, pensando en ello, retiraba lo dicho anteriormente, sí era un cobarde.

Por lo que pronto se convirtió en un punto negro alejándose todo lo rápida y dignamente que le fue posible.

Estaba pensando seriamente en mudarse de ciudad.

**5**

La siguiente ocasión, era otoño. Lo sabía simplemente por los árboles sin hojas, el aire melancólico y el frío que comenzaba abrirse paso por la ciudad. Y quizás realmente lo sabía porque tenía un calendario que veía los todos como una cuenta de los días que llevaba en ese limbo llamado vida.

Junto a su limpieza por el mal karma a Duo realmente deberían darle un premio por Drama Queen o algo así.

Iba caminando tranquilamente por el parque de regreso a casa. El aire frío le golpeaba el rostro y las hojas que caían de los árboles se le enredaban en la trenza. La tarde era tranquila realmente y, por alguna razón, se sentía a gusto con el universo y su vida misma. Pero al parecer ya es costumbre mal lograr sus buenos momentos, Duo se preguntó si Heero no lo estaba haciendo a propósito sólo por fastidiarle.

Mira que aparecer frente a él, con ese aire distraído recargado en una de las farolas del lugar, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo.

Y Duo lo pensó por un largo rato. Acercarse, decir _hola_ alegremente como solía hacerlo ante, fingiendo que nada había pasado y volver a ser amigos, como lo fueron antes. Si es que realmente a su relación se le puede llamar de amistad.

Se repitió incansablemente que no era un cobarde, que podía lidiar con la situación, que era lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante con su vida y ver las cosas y a las personas desde otra perspectiva.

Muy animado de pronto, con pensamientos positivos, Duo emprendió camino hacía el chico, con la misma valentía que siempre había estado en él.

Y si alguien hubiera estado escuchando sus pensamientos y luego visto su comportamiento, se habría, quizás, partido de risa, porque cuando apareció de pronto Relena, toda sonrisas y diciendo "lamento la espera" al siempre estoico Heero Yuy, Duo era un ovillo detrás de una banca, maldiciendo a las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Vio, sin embargo, aún detrás de la banca como los dos jóvenes se alejaban por el caminillo del parque, siendo golpeados por el frío viento y con hojas enredadas en sus cabellos.

Esa fue la única ocasión en la que Heero no le vio.

**6**

La última vez que se vieron o encontraron por accidente, era nuevamente invierno. Lo recuerda porque todo estaba nuevamente cubierto de blanca nieve, el viento era más frío y cortante que en otoño y las fechas decembrinas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Y, para qué olvidarlo, hacía un frío del carajo.

Duo sólo quería ser un ovillo bajo sus mantas lo que restaba del año, olvidarse de todo y ponerse como meta clara para el siguiente año volver a ser valiente y temerario, como siempre había sido. Sin corazones rotos ni comportamientos de quinceañeras despechadas. Pero eso el siguiente año, lo que restaba de ese sólo quería desaparecer y nada más.

Pero a Duo se le olvida el detalle de su mala suerte y de que las cosas nunca salen como él las planea, porque de pronto se ve _acosado_ por un Quatre muy animado diciendo que deberían reunirse, que son amigos, que son como familia y que ya tiene todo listo. Así que le manda un boleto de avión y la promesa de enviar a Wufei si se atreve a faltar.

No sabe, y realmente no quiere averiguar, con qué a extorsionado al moreno, pero decide no tentar a su precaria suerte.

Así que ahí está, en una nada modesta cabaña en medio del bosque, rodeado de nieve, nieve y más viene. Todo es alegría y risas en realidad y agradece tanto como lamente la ausencia de Heero.

Él no pregunta y nadie hace comentarios. Quizás es el único con excusas verdaderas –Relena- para poder faltar. Alá los libre de que llegue acompañado de la chica.

Pasan tres días en un suspiro y Duo se sorprende por lo poco que ha pensado en Heero en ese tiempo cuando, generalmente, es el centro de sus pensamientos. Quizás lo único que necesitaba era tiempo, tiempo para olvidar y un año, al parecer, ha sido más que suficientes. Así que a la cuarta mañana, se despierta más temprano de lo usual. Todos siguen dormidos bajo las cálidas mantas, pero él se siente extrañamente activo por lo que sale de la casa y observa la luz clara del amanecer que apenas se va abriendo paso por el cielo. Es brillante y blanco y Duo respira profundo, levantando los brazos como si tuviera un año debajo de un tanque de agua y por fin pudiera salir a la superficie. Sus ojos violetas se pierden en el cielo azul y claro de la mañana mientras algunos pájaros revolotean por todos lados.

Nuevamente siente que está en paz consigo mismo y la vida.

—Duo —escucha detrás de él y, ¿en serio? No sabe a qué dios a molestado tanto, pero parece tenerle cierta manía.

—Heero —masculla en respuesta después de darse la vuelta y toparse con esos ojos cobalto, tan tranquilos como siempre.

Y de nuevo se quedan ahí, en silencio. El castaño siente que en cualquier momento saldrá corriendo otra vez. Pero no, se obliga a mantenerse firme, derecho, enfrentando esa mirada analítica y ese mutismo tan propios de Heero.

Pero el silencio es eterno y pesado y Duo se da cuenta que realmente aún no vuelve a ser tan valiente como se lo propone porque, como ya dijo, es propósito para el siguiente año. Esta vez no tiene a dónde huir, ni cómo, y al parecer los otros tres siguen en su quinto sueño como para notar nada de lo que sucede fuera de la casa.

Aunque, siendo objetivos, no está sucediendo nada, sólo es la mente fatalista del castaño que le pone paranoico.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo porque realmente necesitaba que ya alguno de los dos abriera la boca—. Ya sabes, por tu trabajo y eso… ¿la señorita Relena vendrá contigo? Deberíamos ir a despertar a los chicos, seguro les animara verte —y era el parloteo más incómodo y nervioso que había soltado en su vida, pero con el sonido de su propia voz se sentía más tranquilo y relajado.

Sin embargo, perdió toda esa tranquilidad cuando, después de comenzar a caminar hasta la cabaña mientras parloteaba, Heero tomó uno de sus brazos al pasar a su lado.

—Dejé de trabajar para ella en otoño —respondió al fin con algo, aunque, de entre todas las cosas, esa era la que menos se esperaba.

—Oh —y sí, _oh_, porque, realmente ¿qué más podía decir?

Ahí estaba de nuevo el silencio.

—¿Por…?

—Hace un año no me dejaste responderte —interrumpió Heero antes de que intentara hacer un incómodo intento de conversación.

Duo se quedó helado en su lugar, meditando en qué significaba lo que el otro acababa de decirle.

—¿Eh? —Fue lo más inteligente que salió de entre sus labios, junto con una mirada de no entender qué diablos ocurría.

—Hace un año dijiste que yo te gustaba —continúo Heero ignorando su reacción—, y no dejaste que respondiera.

Duo respiró una, dos, quizás cinco veces, lo más profundo que pudo. Intentó soltarse del agarré del otro pero no le fue posible, así que intento organizar de esa forma sus pensamientos.

—Después de cinco minutos de largo mutismo no sé qué esperabas exactamente —contestó al fin ya más relajado.

—Pensaba en cómo debía responderte.

—Bueno… —pensó en qué decir después, quizás sólo buscaba una forma de rechazarle amablemente sin dañar su amistad, y Duo no se quedó para saber, ni dio pie a más oportunidades—. Ya ha pasado un año Heero, ya no importa.

Se dio vuelta intentando nuevamente soltarse del firme agarre en su mano y avanzar hasta la cabaña donde esperaba de todo corazón los otros ya estuvieran despiertos.

—A mi todavía me gustas —dijo al fin el chico de ojos azules, sin permitirle dar un paso hacia su destino.

Su cabeza giró tan rápido y de forma tan abrupta que sintió varios huesos crujir y su trenza casi golpea el rostro del otro. Se le quedo viendo medio idiotizado, pensando en si no era algún tipo de delirio o Wufei había adulterado el ponche de la noche anterior. Pero no, el tacto en su brazo de esa mano que se deslizaba lentamente hasta llegar a su mano era muy, muy real, demasiado real. Así como era real el color rojo en sus mejillas calientes.

Esa última vez fue sin duda casualidad, porque todas las siguientes fueron premeditadas.

**7**

Duo nunca pensó, seriamente, en salir con Heero Yuy. Confesarse fue un acto espontaneo porque los sentimientos quemaban por dentro y necesitaba liberarlos. Pero ahí estaba, acurrucado junto al otro en una noche especialmente fría. Ya había pasado la navidad y todos se habían quedado en la cabaña de Quatre para celebrar. Todos dormían apaciblemente en sus habitaciones mientras Duo se perdía en el calor de la chimenea, acurrucado contra el cuerpo de Heero que si bien no le regresaba los mimos, tampoco los rechazaba.

Jugueteaba distraídamente con sus dedos, sintiendo demasiado estúpido y embobado como para concentrarse en algo más cuando Heero llamó su atención con un movimiento. Levanto el rostro para perder sus ojos en ese color azul oscuro por la penumbra hasta que sintió los labios del contrario apoderarse de los suyos.

Besar a Heero era una experiencia que aún le hacía sentir como soñando, no porque fuera así de mágico o bueno, sino porque realmente nunca pensó que, a parte de sus sueños y fantasías subidas de tono, podría besarle alguna vez.

A pesar del frío en el ambiente que la chimenea casi extinta no podía controlar, el cuerpo de ambos chicos se sentían afiebrados. Un año de dejar pasar las oportunidades por cobardes o por no saber expresar bien las emociones. Se sentía como un año desperdiciado.

Pero ahora que Duo se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de Heero y este el envolvía por la espalda y la cintura, era como si todo ese tiempo valiera la pena.

Las manos lentamente fueron retirando la ropa, capa a capa hasta descubrir la piel de sus cuerpos. Y quizás no era el mejor lugar para hacer ese tipo de cosas, con todos durmiendo en la parte de arriba, pero ninguno de los dos pensaba detenidamente en eso. Heero se perdía en la piel de Duo, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Comenzando desde el cuello, dejando marcas mientras bajaba lentamente por su abdomen.

Duo, sentado sobre el regazo del otro y firmemente sujeto con sus piernas y brazos al cuerpo de su amante, se dedicaba a recibir con gusto las atenciones, moviendo su cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante, friccionando ambos miembros. La dura erección de Heero se restregaba húmeda contra la suya, no en mejores condiciones mientras los labios de éste se encargaban de sus pezones y sus fuertes manos le estrujaban el trasero. Soltó un jadeo que intento disimular como pudo al sentir la brusca caricia y tuvo que morderse con fuerza el labio cuando Heero le levanto un poco, le separó las nalgas y comenzó a restregar su miembro contra su entrada. A ese paso Duo terminaría antes de tiempo y ese no era el punto.

Así que, intentando mantenerse callado, cosa realmente difícil ante tantas placenteras sensaciones, tomó una de las manos del castaño oscuro y comenzó a lamer con abundante saliva sus dedos, a ver si entendía mejor el mensaje.

Y no por nada Heero era un chico genio, que al primer contacto de sus dedos con los labios de Duo, supo lo que seguía.

El primer dedo en su interior fuera raro e incómodo, pero no por ello quiso detenerse. El segundo fue un poco más doloroso hasta que los movimientos circulares y en tijera le arrancaron gemidos mal disimulados que intentaba ahogar en el cuello de Heero. Para el tercer dedo, Duo estaba casi suplicando que se lo follara duro de una vez antes de correrse y en una faceta extrañamente complaciente, su amante retiro los dedos, colocando la punta de su pene justo en su entrada.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse sin más preámbulo, la lengua de ambos luchando por el control del beso, desesperados por ahogarse en el otro hasta que fue Duo quien se quedó sin aliento al sentir el miembro del otro abrirse paso con fuerza en su interior. Era un avance lento pero sin pausa, dejando que el chico de trenza disfrutara cada centímetro que se enterraba en su cuerpo.

Cuando al fin el de ojos azules logró enterrarse todo lo que pudo, se quedaron quietos por varios segundos, recuperando la respiración y acostumbrándose a las sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos como descargas eléctricas.

El primer movimiento vino por parte de Duo, quien comenzó a balancearse lentamente para tentar terrero, ver qué tan doloroso era. Pero el proceso duró poco, ya que de pronto se vio bajando su subiendo por ese miembro a una velocidad moderada, queriendo sentir los embates en su interior y las caricias que Heero repartía entre su cadera y su espalda. Se aferró con fuerza a su cuello y enterró su rostro cerca de su oído, donde se dedicó a gemir bajito, provocando al castaño para que comenzara a moverse con más velocidad.

Heero, tentado por los sonidos que se ahogaban en su cuello, ahogado por el calor del cuerpo de Duo y saboreando la estreches que se cernía sobre su pene, no pudo más que comenzar con movimientos frenéticos, subiendo y bajando el cuerpo del castaño mientras el mismo movía sus caderas con fuerza. Sintió el cuerpo de Duo tensarse con fuerza en una de sus embestidas, aferrándose todo lo que podía a su cuerpo y mordiendo su cuello en busca de callar los gemidos que pugnaban salir de su garganta, así que supo que algo estaba haciendo bien y se concentro en volver a repetirlo una y otra vez, con una velocidad alarmante hasta que sintió su vientre más húmedo y caliente.

Duo se corrió con fuerza entre sus vientres debido a la fricción y por el continuo golpeteo en su interior. Contrajo con fuerza cada musculo en su cuerpo, disfrutando el orgasmos recorrerle el cuerpo hasta que sintió el liquido espeso y caliente de Heero llenarle por dentro.

Los dos se quedaron laxos y tranquilos, Duo aún sobre Heero, los dos respirando con algo de dificultad.

Una vez que pudo moverse con más soltura, el chico de trenza se aferró nuevamente a Heero, restregándose mimoso contra su cuello y su rostro, siendo recibido por los brazos del contrario que aún permanecía en su interior.

**8**

Si hay algo más que Duo debe recordar de ese invierno, es sin duda la cara de complicidad que Trowa y Wufei tenían, aunado al rojo escarlata en el rostro de Quatre y supuso, muy acertadamente, que no había sido tan silencioso y discreto como había creído. Y nuevamente quiso salir corriendo por la puerta y perderse entre la nieve.

Pero la mano que sujetaba firmemente la suya y la mirada fría de Heero que retaba a los otros dos a hacer algún comentario le mantuvo en su lugar, un poco más tranquilo y con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios.

Y aunque estaba seguro que el mal karma continuaría por el resto de sus días, con los comentarios jocosos de sus compañeros por lo sucedido, sin duda ese sería un invierno que nunca olvidaría.

* * *

Soy malísima para hacer finales, Neutral insiste en que es perfecto, no sé de dónde... :'D qué se le va a hacer...

¿Reviews?


End file.
